Talk:Sophie/@comment-82.240.72.102-20170121181236/@comment-26851283-20170206193353
I realize I'm probably in the minority, but after pulling the Premium Shrine 30-60 times a month I'm too tired to then go pull the Gold Shrine for units that I'll be selling back 98% of the time. I'm annoyed enough that we can't mass summon from premium. I'm not going to go through the same annoyance for 1/100th of the reward. I have to admit I'm rather lazy (and I suspect many of the other paying players are too), so if the only reward for working hard to be efficient with gold is just more hard work, I'll pass. I agree with Urizithar that it's wrong to say there is no difference, but I also have to say that for paying players who have plenty of gold and don't plan on using the Gold Shrine ever, it pretty much doesn't make a difference. I've always hated speaking or acting elitist and I like to think that I keep myself aware of the free player's experience, so I might amend my previous breakdown by adding an emphasis on how much you pay. If you're investing (read as wasting) not just time but also money in this game, selling all your story fodder and leveling early with platinum armors is a convenience that you paid for. If you're a free player, however, it is indeed wiser to be more efficient with your gold and your units. Efficient playing obviously takes effort. Most of us should know that using male same class fodder is best for EXP. We know that for combining female units it's best to wait for an EXP event. We know that when CRing a CC'd units with a changed skill, we should use CC'd fodder to gain back the SU chance. We know that CRing gold+ units is best done one at a time with 3 fairies of the correct color. We know that since gold cost for foddering increases with prime level we should save the big EXP combinations for later levels. And if you didn't know some of these things, now you know. However, each player gets to ask themselves whether they want to expend that effort and whether that effort is worth it for them. I stopped waiting to use platinum armors a while ago and I've never gone through the trouble of CCing fodder. Yet I'm doing perfectly fine with both platinum armors and rainbow fairies. Could I be doing even better if I played more efficiently? Maybe, but I hardly think it worthwhile. As a community I like that we share best practice tips and help each other learn about efficiency. But it shouldn't be a travesty or anything unbelievable when these tips are disregarded. Just play the way you think you'll regret the least. For me, I regretted the most, the one Saturday I wasted more than an hour pulling from Gold Shrine and selling back more than half of what I got (and I was weak back then so I kept a lot of the bronzes). I have little to no remorse for wasting Rainbow Fairies on units I could have SU'd a couple of times with CC'd fodder. I also don't think much of dumping platinum armors on an AW1 (heck I've even dumped black copies on AW1). If you think you'd regret the decisions I've made, don't follow in my footsteps. So yeah, both sides shake hands please: On one hand, it's not necessarily "noob" to level early with platinums, and while it is probably wasteful, to people who spend sufficient time AND money on the game it's totally negligible. On the other hand, leveling the first 40 levels with story fodder (don't forget to use Hashim/Yojiro or same class for EXP bonus) is the wiser thing to do if you have the patience. If you hold by this practice, good for you. You're a more efficient player.